Holsters are often worn to hold a weapon, such as a firearm, electrical stun device, or chemical dispensing device. Moreover, holsters are often worn to hold electronic devices, such as cell phones. Holsters are typically worn inside or outside of the clothing. Frequently, an individual desires to wear undergarments beneath his or her clothing as well as a holster inside of the clothing. However, clothing is often too tight to permit discrete concealment of a separate holster. Thus, there is a need for an undergarment having an integrated holster.